The Graveyard
A strange and eldritch dimension that is a massive, if not infinite graveyard. In the center, there is a Church, in disrepair, with no real purpose. All who die, and had any involvement with the Fears, their body is transported and is given a grave here, with their identity, cause of death, age of death, and their "title" or rank. When the Dying man was asked if this was his domain, he simply stated: "Something worse then me." In Loving Memory Divine beings *Abraham :: Username: TheOathBreaker :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Fear Feller *Seadrus Blackout :: Username: Seadrus :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 31 :: Occupation: Archangel Fears *Blank Queen :: Username: BLANKQUEEN :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 2738 :: Occupation: Fear of Chaos *Jester :: Username: JCM :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 546 :: Occupation: Fear of Mockery *Mother of Snakes :: Username: Mother of Snakes :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Fear of truth *Archangel :: Username: The Masked Priest :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Fear of Religion *The Insatiable :: Username: Lord Dalek :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 29 :: Occupation: Fear of Greed Servants *Adam Carmine :: Username: Jamenil :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 34 :: Occupation: Oathbreaker *Vovy :: Username: Maddislimane :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 15 :: Occupation: Timberwolf *He-Without-Name :: Username: ZacksQuest :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 81 :: Occupation: Hushed Monk *Xanther :: Username: XantherUnholy :: Cause of death: KIA :: Age: 15 :: Occupation: Proxy *Andrew Collins :: Username: Jamenil :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 21 :: Occupation: Glutton *Dawn Lynn :: Username: Dawnofnowhere :: Cause of Death: MIA :: Age: 16 :: Occupation: Towerborn/Proxy *Alyce Coppen :: Username: --Jeminemily-- :: Cause of Death:KIA :: Age:18 :: Occupation: Fear Herald Black Eden *Crowe :: Username: Mailjesuru2 :: Cause of Death: Unknown :: Age: 17 :: Occupation: CEO *Joseph Cainam Username: mrweerd Cause of death: six inch knife in eye Age: 32 Occupation: Bio-chemical engineer *Markus :: Username: Fyre of Dragons :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 27 :: Occupation: Agent *XETA :: Username: XantherUnholy :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 155 :: Occupation: Unknown *Bliss :: Username: Muffinity :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Mutated Human *Kim :: Username: Agent Kimmie :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Agent *Amy :: Username: Agent Kimmie :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 19 :: Occupation: Agent Fear Hunters *Jared Fleming :: Username: JaredJFleming :: Cause of Death: Suicide :: Age: 24 :: Occupation: Leader The Order of the Cross Unaffiliated *Keirain Nite :: Username: Mailjesuru2 :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 16 :: Occupation: Crime Lord *Dawn :: Username: Dawnofnowhere :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 24 :: Occupation: Fate of Love :: *Alucard :: Username: Damon Sálvatore :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Vampire *Smoke :: Username: Judas the Betrayer :: Cause of Death: Natural Causes :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Loving father *Chaos :: Username: The Endless Abyss :: Cause of Death: KIA/MIA (imprisoned in the Void) :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: The Void before the Universe. *Araceli Grace :: Username:--Jeminemily-- :: Cause of Death: MIA :: Age: 18 :: Occupation: Madness Elemental *The Corruption :: Username: The Twisted Darkness :: Cause of Death: MIA :: Age: ??? :: Occupation: Unknown *Qud :: Username: Seadrus :: Cause of Death: Other :: Age: 23 :: Occupation: Drinker :: *Damon :: Username: Damon Salvator :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 200+ :: Occupation: Vampire *Alicia :: Username: Shea exp.los.ion :: Cause of Death: KIA :: Age: 17 :: Occupation: N/A Category:Fears Category:Fear Servants Category:Servants Category:Black Eden Category:Locations Category:The RP-Verse Category:Concept Category:Divine Beings Category:Fear Heralds Category:Eldritch